


Fairly Local

by tjdwxyne



Series: softimdrake’s winter fluff [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dresses, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tea Party, Vigilantism, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjdwxyne/pseuds/tjdwxyne
Summary: Ed spots Robin getting scolded by Batman
Relationships: Edward Nygma & Jervis Tetch, Edward Nygma & Tim Drake, Jervis Tetch & Tim Drake
Series: softimdrake’s winter fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548280
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Fairly Local

⠀

For a long time, Edward had been keeping tabs on the newest Robin. He knew that it was the third Robin, despite how well they had tried to make it seem like the second one.   
There was something different about this new Robin, but he didn’t manage to say exactly why. Whenever he thought about it the word was on the tip of his tongue, but the only word that popped into his mind was different.   
⠀

It wasn’t often Edward was left speechless, but this was one of those rare instances. For once, he’d just gone out, not wanting to create any chaos for the bat and his sidekick. Ed has just been out to buy some tea, as he and Jervis always drank tea before they went to bed, but someone (ed) had forgotten to buy it.   
⠀

He’d been minding his own business when he’d heard yelling. Of course, living in Gotham, it was awfully usual to hear yelling coming from an alley. The voices sounded awfully familiar— it almost sounded like—  
but no, that— yes, that was a possibility. Of course, it was nighttime, it was no surprise that they would be around this area now.   
⠀

Unable to keep his nose to himself, Ed walked closer to the alley, the voices starting to make sense instead of just being muffled. It seemed as if Batman was scolding Robin for..falling off a roof?  
Ed knitted his eyebrows together. That sounded..concerning.   
⠀

[...]  
“you need to focus more. you can’t think of other things while we’re working.”  
“I do focus! I was just tired. I didn’t see where I was going. suddenly I didn’t have more roof under my feet,” came Robin’s reply, and Nygma had to smile at how the teenagers voice cracked as he spoke, still in the middle of puberty. ⠀

“If you’re so tired maybe I should bench you until you manage to sleep at night? Do I need to take you to the doctors? Get you sleeping pills?” He hears Batman’s gruff voice say, and Ed was stunned at how little emotion was put into those words.   
“No!” Robin immediately exclaimed, and his voice was loud, probably louder than he’d intended, cause the next words he spoke was a lot quieter.   
“Br— B. I don’t—“  
Batman cut him off.   
“If you’re slipping up this badly, I have no other choice than benching you. Go back to the cave, and go to sleep,” he said, putting emphasis on the last word.   
⠀

the next thing Ed heard was the swish from a cape, letting the villain know that the dark knight had left the alley. feeling sorry for the sidekick, he slowly entered the alley. He frowned as the child didn’t immediately notice him.   
“Hey kid,” Ed said as he approached him, stopping when Robin’s eyes flickered up.   
“Riddler—“ he said, starting to get into a fighting stance, but Ed cut him off.   
⠀

“don’t bother. I’m not out to do anything else than buying some tea,” Ed said, raising his eyebrows when Robin immediately let his stance fall. The kid shouldn’t have trusted him that easily. Getting yelled at by your mentor, your idol, always did something to you, but something was seriously off.  
⠀

there was this awkward silence between them for a few moments before Ed spoke up again.   
“He doesn’t hurt you, does he?” He asked. He saw Robin bite down on his lip, his expression morphing from just looking completely lost to irritated anger. “why would you care anyways?” Robin snapped, the white lenses in his domino narrowing.   
⠀

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ed said and gave a nod.   
Robin spoke up again. “He doesn’t hurt me. I mean, of course I gain a few bruises when we train together, but he’s never hit me with the intent of actually hurting me.”  
Ed nodded again. He did believe the kid. Robin was too smart to not know what abuse was.   
⠀

“look, kid,”  
“it’s Robin,”  
“—I know we don’t stand on the right side of the law, but right now you seem incredibly lost, and I was just going to the grocery shop to buy some tea, and I swear this is not a trap—“  
Robin interrupted him again. “you’re rambling,” he said, a slight smile curling upwards on his lips.   
Ed folded his arms over his chest, looking a bit offended. “Do you wanna join me and Jervis on a cup of tea?” He finally said, ignoring Robin’s teasing words. 

⠀

Robin seemed slightly taken aback by the offer, but the surprise on his face was brief.   
“Sure,” he responded simply. 

⠀  
Ed wasn’t as good as Robin to mask his shock. His eyes widened and he stayed quiet for a few moments before he gave a court nod. He hadn’t actually expected Robin to accept.   
He shook his head and then gave a smile.   
“Great, then just follow me kiddo!” 

⠀  
Robin rolled his eyes again, but jogged up to Edward’s side.   
“So, you haven’t been sleeping well?” Edward asked casually, attempting to spark a conversation. 

⠀  
Robin scowled and looked down, kicking a stone. He stayed quiet for so long that Edward was worried he wouldn’t even get a reply.   
“I..have nightmares. Batman thinks I have insomnia, so he wants me to start on drugs.”

⠀  
Edward listened closely. “I think Jervis mentioned something about a tea that can help with sleep. He can make something for you,” he suggested with a light smile. 

⠀  
Robin looked up at him with a peculiar expression. He pressed his lips together and nodded. “I would like to try that,” he responded. 

⠀  
It was weird seeing Robin like this. Almost acting like a curious child. Ed wondered if the kid had gotten a chance to act like a child. 

⠀  
“Here’s the shop; you should probably wait outside considering you’re..” Edward made a hand motion towards Robin. The kid looked down and then blinked.   
“Right. I’ll wait here,” Robin replied and leaned against the wall. 

⠀  
Edward hurried into the grocery shop and found what Jervis had told him to buy. He payed, and then walked out again, glad to see that Robin still was there. 

⠀  
“You didn’t leave,” Edward stated, stopping in his tracks. Robin looked up. “I didn’t.” 

⠀  
The walk back to Ed and Jervis’ hideout quiet, but not awkward. Neither of them said anything, but neither of them had an urge to fill the silence either. 

⠀  
“If this is a trap you’re gonna regret it or whatever,” Robin murmured in a sigh as they entered the safehouse. Ed couldn’t help but chuckle at the flat tone.   
“Don’t worry kid. We have no reason to do anything bad. Right now we’re just trying to have a while where we can relax and be normal humans. You should try it once.”

⠀  
Robin raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think I’ll ever be normal,” he replied and hesitantly stepped into the apartment. Ed didn’t have a reply to that. 

⠀  
“Did you bring guests?” 

⠀  
Jervis suddenly appeared from nowhere, though he froze when he saw the vigilante.   
“What is Robin doing here! Did you bring him here!?” He snarled, a mix of fear anger and confusion flashing over his features. 

⠀  
Robin winced and stepped back, while Ed hurriedly stepped forwards to calm Jervis.   
“He’s a guest! Relax. I invited him here..he’s had some sleeping problems lately, so I said that you could help— because you’re a tea expert and everything!” Ed said softly. 

⠀  
Jervis eyed Robin, who were just fidgeting awkwardly. The only reason he looked threatening was because of his outfit. 

⠀  
“I see. Well..welcome to our place Robin. I have to say, I think it’s rude of you to wear dirty clothes inside..and if you’re gonna join our tea party, you should wear more decent clothes,” Jervis said, a mischievous smile stretching across his lips. 

⠀  
Ed rolled his eyes as he realized what Jervis was replying. Still, he knew it would be pretty amusing, so he nodded. “Oh yeah, you can’t go around in our apartment with a cape and everything.”

⠀  
Robin’s body language seemed to change, and he folded his arms over his chest and bit down on his lip. His eyes flickered down to the floor and he took another step back.   
“I don’t..think that’s necessary..?” Robin said quietly. 

⠀  
“Well, if we don’t have any weapons, you shouldn’t either. Fair’s fair,” Jervis shrugged. “Plus, I have this gorgeous dress you can wear!” 

⠀  
Robin’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.   
“Oh. Well..can I keep my domino?” 

That was not the response Edward had expected. He’d expected Robin to refuse, and then just march out, or become extremely flustered. He hadn’t expected the kid to agree. 

⠀  
Jervis seemed just as surprised, though rather happy, because he nodded and stepped forwards, and took Robin’s hand. “Come, I’ll show you where you can change.”  
Jervis voice sounded soft now, and it seemed like he’d warmed up to the vigilante. 

⠀  
Neither of them knew much about Robin; they only knew he was somewhere between 12 and 16, judging by his height and voice, and that he hadn’t connected with batman the same way the two previous Robin’s had. 

⠀  
Jervis soon returned, a frown sporting his face.   
“What’s going on?” Edward asked worriedly.   
“Robin..there’s something wrong. He shouldn’t have agreed to just let go of all of his weapons that easily,” Jervis explained. 

⠀  
Edward nodded in agreement. “He had a fight with the Bat right before I asked him over here. The kid seemed down, so I invited him. Batman apparently thinks he has insomnia or something, and wants him to start on sleeping pills,” Nygma informed. 

⠀  
Jervis was about to reply when he was interrupted by quiet footsteps. They both turned at the same time to look at Robin who was wearing a blue dress. The kid was blushing deeply, and he looked..well, he looked adorable, and more like a child than ever. 

⠀  
Edward already knew that he would always feel protective over Robin after tonight. 

⠀  
“Perfect. I’ll start on making the tea,” Jervis said and smiled brightly. It was obvious that Robin was enjoying himself, and it made something warm bloom in Edwards chest. 

⠀  
“Hey kid. Is this your first time wearing a dress?” Edward asked. Robin glanced up, and then carefully shook his head.   
“I..uh..when I were ten I tried on my mothers dress once,” he replied. He didn’t say anything more. 

⠀  
“Do you want to sit down? We’re gonna drink our tea by the table, but we can relax in the couch until Jervis is done in the kitchen,” Edward suggested, quickly changing the subject. Robin accepted the invitation, and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. 

⠀  
Robin pressed his knees together and worried his lip between his teeth.   
“Have you ever worn a dress before?” Robin asked after a few moments. Edward looked up and smiled. “Yes I have.”  
He didn’t elaborate. Robin didn’t ask more. 

⠀  
Robin fidgeted in his seat, fiddling with his dress. Edward wasn’t surprised at how awkward Robin felt. He was wearing a dress around two guys that had tried to kill him at several occasions. 

⠀  
Jervis soon came into the doorway to the kitchen, clapping his hands together. “You can come and wash your hands, and then the food will be ready!” He said with a bright smile.

⠀  
He left the room again, and Robin cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I can’t..do that,” Robin said awkwardly and held his gloved hands up. “I can’t risk anything.” 

⠀  
Ed nodded. “Jervis won’t be too happy about that,” he said with a smile and walked after Jervis into the kitchen, immediately heading for the sink. He could hear Robin following right behind. 

⠀  
“I made some chamomile tea for you Robin, some peppermint tea for you Ed, and lavender tea for myself,” Jervis announced and stood behind his chair.   
Ed finished washing his hands and sat down in one of the chairs. Robin followed his examples and sat down as well, looking at Jervis curiously. 

⠀  
“It’s not polite to sit before your guests,” came the stern explanation before Jervis sat down. Now, I hope you’ll enjoy your tea.”

⠀

⠀  
The tea was drank in mostly silence; the three of them didn’t say much. None of them felt a need to. 

⠀

“Thank you for the tea. It was delicious,” Robin spoke politely after he’d taken his last sip. “I..should get going soon..it’s late,” the teenager said and stood up. Both Ed and Jervis stood up as well; they’d already finished their tea, so they were fine with leaving the table to follow Robin out. 

⠀  
Jervis lead him back to his room, and ten minutes later they returned again, though this time Robin was back in his uniform. He was blushing lightly, and it brought a fond smile to Edwards lips. 

⠀

“You were decent company,” Jervis said and handed Robin his cape. Robin accepted it and put it on again. He turned and gave a smile. “Thanks. You were a decent host.”

⠀  
Edward opened the door for Robin. “Take care of yourself kid,” he said and patted Robin’s back.   
Robin smiled even wider. “Don’t get in too much trouble,” he said, before he left. Ed saw him jog a few meters before he shot out his grapple gun, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
